Bounty Mission
Bounty Mission is available during Bounty events. During the event you take missions of several stages for all kinds of rewards. Bounty Mission Overview Every day you can complete a total 8 Bounties. Each Bounty consists of a certain amount of challenges, depending on the difficulty of the Bounty (3, 4 or 5 stars). You're clones health and rage points are carried over the next challenge. You complete the Bounty by killing the Wanted Man, which is the final challenge of the Bounty. Every completed challenge rewards you with some points. When the Bounty ends you get 100% of rewards if you have 100 points and 150% of rewards if you have over 150 points. Each bounty costs Bounty Bullets. 5 star missions cost 16 bullets, 4 star costs 10 buttles and 3 star costs 6. You can refresh the available Bounties for 2 bullets. You have a maximum of 16 attempts to complete all 8 Bounties. Bounties are refreshed daily at midnight (server time). Stages and Choices Normal Enemy A battle that earns you 5 points. Battle is rewarded with a small sum of gold or a low level item (Casino Tokens, VS Tickets, etc.) Elite Enemy A battle that earns you 10 points. Winning is rewarded with gold or random items. Warp Zone You are "warped" to a side mission with a few extra stages. The extra stages always include a Hidden Enemy, which is considered to be the hardest fight in a Bounty. The Hidden Enemy reward you with 30 points. Good Merchant Offers you a special deal in trade of Ore, Crystal or other items. Deals include Casino Tokens, Bounty Bullets, VS Tickets and other items. Instead of taking the deal, you can choose to take on the Merchant in battle for 15 points. TIP: You can always view a deal before taking it, so it never hurts to check what is for sale. Lost Lamb Beacon for a gift of gold or ambush to trigger a battle for 15 points. Space Shuttle Jump ahead several stages. '''TIP: '''This option can be useful if you are low on health and you need to rush through, but it means you may miss out on some rewards. Big Meal All your clones get healed for 10% or 50% and may recover 50% of rage. Treasure Box Breaking open the box gives you a large chance of finding "some rubbish", which can include Gold, a small sum of diamonds, VS tickets and other items. Breaking the box can also trigger the gear of the box, which will encounter an enemy. In rare cases you will "find the treasure" when Breaking open the box, which can give you Orange Equipment. Unlocking the box costs 2 bounty bullets and give you all kinds of random rewards. Irobots Devouring Irobots leads to a battle worth 5 points and rewards you with some Irobots. Wanted Man The last challenge will always be "The Wanted Man". Winning the battle completes the Bounty and rewards you with 100 points. List of Missions Coming soon. 3 Star Missions Coming Soon 4 Star Missions Coming Soon 5 Star Missions Coming Soon